Reattachment of soft tissue to bone employing knotless fixation devices are known in the art, particularly for the formation of double row constructs in arthroscopic rotator cuff repairs. For example, the SutureBridge™ tendon repair technique, developed by Arthrex, Inc., and disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0191849, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, consists of a tied medial row constructed with two threaded suture anchors, combined with knotless lateral fixation using two Arthrex PushLocks®.
As detailed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0191849, the construct (shown above) is formed by first preparing two pilot holes for two suture anchors (with suture strands attached) that will be inserted in the medial row. Once the two suture anchors are placed in the pre-formed holes, suture tails from the suture anchors are draped over the tendon and threaded through respective eyelets of two knotless fixation devices (such as Arthrex “PushLock” C anchor, as disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,272, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety). Two pilot holes are formed (lateral from the two medial pilot holes) to accommodate the two knotless fixation devices with the suture tails threaded therethrough. A driver (with a screw inserted on a rod of the driver) is advanced to the edge of each pilot hole and used to install each knotless fixation device (and the corresponding screw) within the pilot hole to form the final construct (shown above) having an exemplary criss-cross suturing configuration. The construct enhances footprint compression and promotes tendon healing-to-bone with decreased knot tying.
The SpeedBridge™ technique, also developed by Arthrex, Inc., uses a threaded swivel anchor (such as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0004659, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference) combined with FiberTape® (disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0192631), the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference) to create a quick and secure SutureBridge construct with no knots and only two suture passing steps.
In the SpeedBridge™ technique, a swivel anchor, preferably an Arthrex 4.75 mm SwiveLock® C, loaded with one strand of FiberTape®, is inserted into a medial bone socket. A FiberLink™ and Scorpion™ is used to shuttle both FiberTape® tails through the rotator cuff simultaneously.
Next, one FiberTape® tail from each medial anchor is retrieved and loaded through the SwiveLock® C eyelet. The loaded eyelet is inserted into a prepared lateral bone socket until the anchor body contacts bone, and the tension is adjusted if necessary.
The SwiveLock® C driver is rotated in a clockwise direction to complete the insertion. Using an open ended FiberWire®® cutter, the FiberTape tails are cut, one and a time, to complete the technique.
In the above-described SutureBridge™ and SpeedBridge™ techniques, it can be difficult to tension the sutures or the FiberTape® tails through the rotator cuff, except by deeper insertion of lateral anchors. In addition, the construct formed by the above-mentioned SutureBridge™ technique still requires the formation of knots on the medial row for completing the construct. Accordingly, a double row construct with a knotless medial row and increased tensioning (without deeper insertion of the lateral anchors) is needed.